blairwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blair Witch
The Blair Witch is a legend in Burkittsville, Maryland, commencing with a woman named Elly Kedward who, after being accused of witchcraft, was tried, found guilty, and then banished into the Black Hills Forest where the townspeople left her, hanging from a tree, to succumb to the elements. Although her precise fate was never determined, it is assumed she died from exposure. However, in 1786, Elly's spirit returned and manifested itself into the area. Kenneth Anthony Rosales (from Philipines) In March 1886, an eight-year-old boy named Kenneth aka Kent was out in the Black Hills Forest when he got lost and met a woman, whose feet, according to Kent, "did not touch the ground." He was initially frightened, but then he came to trust the old woman, who acted in a seemingly generous manner, and he followed the old woman deep into the wood to an old, abandoned house, which she entered. Kent followed the woman and entered the house, and followed the woman down to a basement down in the bowels of the house. The old woman said she would depart, and left promising to return. Hours passed, as Kent sat in the basement, afternoon faded into evening. Kent grew more and more frightened: he had been feeling a growing feeling of evil ever since he stepped into the basement. As he pictured himself all alone in the woods, which were becoming swamped in the darkness of the evening, Kent stood up and found a window in the basement, through which he squeezed himself and then ran through the darkening woods, and out of the woods completely, racing back to Burkittsville, to which he returned safely. A search party was organized for him before he returned home. After they noticed that the search party did not return to the village, another was organized to look for them. They found the first search party close to Coffin Creek. All of them were burtally murdered and thrown into the shape of a star. Their organs and reproductive systems in the center of the star. On their bellies, feet, and hands were carvings indicating witchcraft. The second search party ran back to the village to gather weapons. When they came back, the bodies were gone, but evidence of the murders were still there. Kenneth, after leaving the woods, claimed to feel an evil presence in the area. The Blair Witch Cult Published in 1879, and following the hysteria which the people of Burkittsville had spread about Elly Kedward, The Blair Witch Cult, is an allegedly true story revealing all the evil acts of the Blair Witch and her despicable actions against the people of Blair, Maryland. This book is meant to be written in blood and has a faded green cover, and reveals some surprising facts about the Blair Witch, such as that she is not only confined to the Burkittsville woods - she apparently ventured into Blair itself to attack, kill and harm citizens. It also revealed other mysterious aspects about Elly Kedward; such as that the river supposedly ejaculated some remains of her victims, and many of her most mysterious acts in The Blair Witch Project, are revealed, as The Blair Witch Cult reveals "She controlled the animals of the forest, even the trees seemed to do her bidding." Massacre of the Burkittsville Seven In late 1940, Parr abducting eight children from town - with promises of candy - and took them to his mountain house in the woods. For some reason, he was unable - even unwilling - to resist. He brought the kids down in pairs to his basement; he had one stand in the corner while he killed the first child by disembowling them and carving symbols into their skin with knives. For reasons unknown, he did not kill one child, Kyle Brody. He would then repeat the same process with the corner child. Brody was forced to face another corner while 'Par'r slaughtered the other seven, including Brody's friend, Emily Hollands. One night in 1941, after the last child was killed, Parr awoke and saw the cloaked woman in his room. While he couldn't see her clearly, he knew who it was. She spoke to him in the same horrible voice that had plagued him for over a year. She told him that he was finished, and that she would leave him alone if he went into town the next day and tell everyone what he did. Parr released Brody, and came into town and declared that he was "finally finished." Police searched his house and found the bodies of the seven kids. Kyle Brody was the only one who survived. The event tore the town apart. Category:Burkittsville residents Category:Maryland Category:Blair witch project Eileen Treacle